A World of Loneliness
by OneWingedFaith
Summary: Kikyou is a beautiful young maiden whom is also very skilled with the arrow and bow. She is very smart and yet, she is emotionless and has always been alone in her heart.But what happens when one day, she finds an injured Hanyou? Will she learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan-fiction ever posted on and so I hope that all of you will tell me what you think! (by reviewing please) If you have any comments or questions, please review and I'll gladly answer it in my next chapter. Well, I hope you all enjoy the story and please review at the end! Arrigato! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this whole story based on it. So no copying please! Thank you!

* * *

**

A young girl about the age of six, sat with her father under the bright, shining, night stars. She was looking upwards when her father began humming a strange tune. She glanced at her father with a blank look, but her father only chuckled. He told his daughter that is was a made-up tune about her, called "Shinoto Princess Kikyou". (You should really listen to this tune, it's so sad...) Young Kikyou only chuckled and said, "I'm a priestess father! Not a princess!" Her father only laughed louder and hugged his daughter tightly. Kikyou returned the hug, but then stopped. She looked up at her smiling father and asked a simple question.  
"If it's about me, then why is so sad?" asked little Kikyou. Her father paused but then looked back up into the sky and replied "Kikyou...you have no friends, no love, no emotions, these are the reasons why." Kikyou looked clueless but tried to figure out what that statement meant.

Suddenly, loud screams were heard from the village and Kikyou screamed. Her father immediately stood up and ran back to the house. When they arrived at their home, young Kikyou screamed in horror as she saw a large demon gnawing on her mother's flesh. Her mother was indulged in a pool of blood, her face was in a screaming expression, and her body was in pieces. Her father began fighting with the large demon in anger. It looked as if he was winning until the demon grabbed hold of her father's arm and ripped it off. She heard her father wince from the pain, clutching the never-ending blood from the wound. And then, knife's flew in the air, a head flew upwards, and then he was dead.

Kikyou screamed once more in horror as her father's head landed at her feet. She looked down, tears squeezing out of her eyes as she looked back up. The demon spotted her and smiled, but before it could grab her, she had woken up Kaede, her younger sister and ran into the dark, wet alleys, outside.

They hid in the darkness, when suddenly; a small hand with sharp claws clutched her shirt. Kikyou couldn't make out whom it was, but new it was a demon from the way the hands looked. She screamed and her sister tried to pull her away, only getting thrown to the ground. Quickly, one of the demons, seemingly their leader announced their departure. He called forth the demon clutching Kikyou and it let go of her Kimono. The only thing she could make out, was two small dog-like ears and a small body scurrying away. Kikyou sighed in relief, looked over at her sister, and then she fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this was just the prologue so it was meant to be short. I'm really sorry to any of my readers whom wished it to be longer. I'll try my best on the next chapter, I promise!Please review and tell me what you think/thought! Thank you and Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here is the long chapter that you've allbeen waiting for; the first full chapter! Thank you to all the people who've reviewed my story, you guys rock! Well, I hope thatyou all enjoy this story and please review at the end! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this story based on it. So no copying please! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Lots of renovation had been done to the once torn village. It has been ten long years since Kikyou's father and mother had died, and so she and Kaede have been living all alone. Kikyou had grown into an intelligent, beautiful, and lovely young maiden. She had long shadowy, dark, and silky hair, pale white skin as smooth as silk, and eyes that looked as empty as small black holes. She was still very emotionless, and yet no one knew why. Some people thought she was an empty corpse, just wandering the Earth to live. Even as a small child they knew that she acted the same way, empty, lost,afraid, and alone. Just for those reasons, everyone thought she was a strange young girl and tried to avoid her. But she also became very skilled at using the bow and arrow, and so she gained some respect from that.She had learned to use the bow and arrow because of what had happened ten years ago; during when a swarm of demons had attacked her village, the swarm of demons, which had killed her parents... Also because of that incident, she learned to loath demons. She despised the way they feasted on human flesh...laughing as they ate the hot fresh meat.

In fact just a few days ago, an insect demon had tried to lay it's eggs in the village; everyone was frantically running away while the village solders took out their pointed swords and dashed towards it. They only ended up being thrown back by its powerful attack. The only person standing was Kikyou, whom shot five straight arrows into the insect's abdomen; where the eggs were also kept. There was a cry of pain from the insect, but shot one more attack and straight at Kikyou. Kikyou tried to rebel it, but missed and its force threw her back, breaking her right arm.

She winced from the pain, but fought it as she shot one more arrow; straight for the demons head. It was over, the demon slowly wobbled but then disappeared into millions of particles. Kikyou winced and kneeled down on her knee, only falling to the ground unconscious after that. She had lived, but with a weaker right arm. It had healed, but it wasn't as strong as it used to be. She still shot her arrows very well, but once in a while, she would get an acrimonious and inevitable feeling in her right arm, making her cry out in agony. This was how it was going to be from now on...

Kikyou awakened from a frightful nightmare, gasping for air; her sister Kaede had also been killed by the demon that killed her parents. She watched as her sister's struggle failed, and the demon chewed off her tiny little leg. Then it began with her arms, pulling both off and sucking on them. Then it finished Kaede off and Kikyou had failed to save her sister. This was the awful nightmare for which she had.

It was still early morning when Kikyou had awakened. So she decided to go outside and breathe some air. She felt her forehead as she walked through the grassy fields, it was sweating heavenly and enjoyed the nice cool breeze the morning gave her. She sighed and sat gracefully down in the fields, staring into the sky.  
Suddenly, something drifting down the river had caught her eye...was it a drowned man?

Kikyou slowly arose and walked cautiously towards the red clothed person. He had long, silky, silver hair and two canine-like ears; he wasn't a human being.  
"H-He's a demon" thought Kikyou relentlessly.

The "demon" seemed dead...or at least badly injured. It had large fresh scratches and gashes all over his stomach, a few on his face and a huge gash on his back, which bled into the water; tainting it with dark red. He was wearing a somewhat red outfit, which was also drenched in blood. Kikyou couldn't stand the sight anymore, and pitied this demon; for he looked young, about her age. She slowly bent down and dragged the "demon" onto the grass. It's blood now colored the grass blackish red.

Kikyou used all her strength, as much as she could and carried the injured demon to her hut. When Kaede came out and saw he sister drenched in demon blood, she screamed and quickly went to aid her. They placed it onto a mat, placing water and some food by its side. Kikyou began to take off the demon's clothes...but then noticed that it was a male. Her sister gasped and told her not to touch the demon, but Kikyou ignored her and continued with what she was doing. After the top half of the clothing had been removed, Kikyou shuddered at the sight she saw. A hole was in the demon's stomach, a fairly large one.

But after gazing for five seconds Kikyou quickly put some healing herbs onto the wound and wrapped him with a tight cloth. She ordered Kaede to leave the room and prepare some food for the demon. Kaede stopped in her tracks and asked. "Sister, why ye help such a demon? Tis not very like you at all."

"Sister Kaede some things are left unmentioned...do you not agree" replied Kikyou sternly. At this point, Kaede knew that she couldn't argue against her sister and quickly rushed to make mushroom soup. Kikyou stared at the young demon as she dabbed his scratches with a wet ointment. The demon winced, but didn't stirr. Kikyou quickly drew her hand back, but as he became still again, she drew her hand back and continued dabbing. Then that's when she noticed...he wasn't a demon; he was a half-demon, a Hanyou.

* * *

**A/N: To all my reader's thathave hoped for this long chapter I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! Tell me what you all think/thought! Feel free to ask me any questions that you may have, by reviewing, and I'll answer them in the next chapter! Thank you and thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! Yay! To all the people who have reviewed my story, thank you so much! You've made an author truly happy. Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter of "A World of Loneliness"! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story soplease. No copyiong.Thank you. **

Kikyou sat kneeled by the hanyou's side; his breathing was weak. As she dabbed a cotton ball against one of his wounds, he shuddered. Kikyou glanced at the Hanyou's face, and noticed how young he was. He was probably about her age by the looks of it or even one year younger. She sighed, as she continued tending to the open wound.

Hours later, Kaede walked into the tending room; holding a hot bowl of soup.

"Has he awakened yet, Sister Kikyou?" asked Kaede curiously.

" Sister Kaede, please hush so I may finish the treatment." Kikyou snapped. She loved her sister, but yet sometimes she'd be a burden. "Please set the bowl next to his arm, and then leave." Kaede quickly obeyed hearing her sister's tone. It was sharp and curious itself. When Kikyou was sure that Kaede had left, she finished wrapping the cloth and sat in silence.

"What happened to you? To cause such a huge wound? Did you steal? Surely human weapons were not the attackers." thought Kikyou curiously. If the attackers were human, then the wound would be small and barely noticeable. "I guess I'll never find out until you awaken. Yet, I will not trust a demon's word, even if you are only a hanyou."

Suddenly, the Hanyou's forehead began to sweat uncontrollably and Kikyou dabbed it with a wet, cold, cloth. "He's sweating...is he getting a fever? Or-" thought Kikyou before a loud cry of agony and pain was heard. The Hanyou had awakened.

"DAMN YOU! Uh- Argh...Damn the pain. DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU!" shouted the Hanyou. Kikyou was not surprised by the shouting hanyou and instead asked a simple question.

"Hanyou, What is your name?" asked Kikyou as she kept one hand on her bow, and the other on her basket of arrows. The Hanyou laughed, but then winced in pain as the awful feeling surged through his stomach.

"Damn him..." muttered the Hanyou, but then looked back up at the beautiful maiden before him. "I would never reveal my name to a mere human." stated the Hanyou bravely. Suddenly, Kikyou shot four arrows and pinned him to the wall. The Hanyou was surprised by the attack and tried to break free, but failed miserably.

"You are a weak demon. I can tell by your demonic aura." spoke Kikyou as she stepped closer to the pinned Hanyou; almost an inch apart.

"Yeah? Well, what do you know wench?" shouted the Hanyou as he tried to break free again; but this time the pain had stopped him.

"Do not struggle, or you will open up your wounds again." stated Kikyou calmly. The Hanyou stared at the maiden before him. She had not run away when she saw his face, and even cared for his large wounds; no matter how gruesome they might've looked. Suddenly, the Hanyou realized that he was blushing! He had never experienced this before, the heat and redness that was added to his body was inevitable.

Kikyou looked closer at the Hanyou and noticed his pinkish cheeks. But she didn't smile, all she did was pull the arrows out of their place and the Hanyou fell with a thud.

"Hey! Watch it! Damned wench!" muttered the Hanyou as he clutched his pained stomach.

"You should watch your tongue, Hanyou. Now, what was it; your name?" asked Kikyou more coldly. Inuyasha grunted but then answered.

"Inuyasha" Kikyou repeated the name in her head before sighing and stepping outside. Inuyasha watched as her long black hair swept her body. Just as he stared, she sensed his lingering eyes and bundled her hair into a ponytail with to sides poking out in the front. He hesitated, but then slowly wobbled up, ignoring the pain. He walked over and kept two feet behind her.

"Move it wench! I'm leaving so get out of the way!" demanded Inuyasha. But when Kikyou turned around, and he saw the icy coldness in her eyes he shuddered. "Uh, I want to go home, so can you move?"

Kikyou stared into his golden-amber eyes but then moved aside.

"You may leave." said stated Kikyou.

Without saying a thanks, Inuyasha quickly ran past Kikyou and two minutes later, was out of sight. When he ran, the pain ached and it throbbed inside his stomach. But still he wanted revenge. Revenge on Sesshoumaru, his full demon half brother. Sesshoumaru was the one who clawed a hole inside his stomach and caused all those huge gashes. He, his brother had caused him this pain.

Kikyou stared blankly out into the open and decided to go for a walk. She walked onto a green grassy meadow; the sun was shining brightly onto her skin as she sat down on the dry grass. She loosened the band, which held her ponytail and let her hair flow in the slight breeze. For once she felt relaxed...the cool breeze caressing her body and the sun, shining upon her happily.

But something was still stuck in her mind, something she couldn't get rid of. That Hanyou, Inuyasha. Why had she even tried to help his wounds instead of letting him die in the river? He was a demon, and yet instead of killing him, she helped him. The thought of it disgusted her and she tried hiding it.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha rushed through the forest, his image ablaze as he sniffed the air. Surely Sesshoumaru was still around? Or was he? Suddenly, a familiar scent filled the air and he ran faster. Finally, he reached a small copse and stopped in his tracks. He clutched his stomach but called out Sesshoumaru's name; no answer. Inuyasha called again, but still no one answered.

Inuyasha was about to yell in frustration when quickly, a dark agile shadow swept past him, and cut his arm badly.

"ARGH! Damn you...I know you're there Sesshoumaru! Come out and fight you big coward!" yelled Inuyasha with furry.

"Hush Inuyasha. You are a great nuisance and what's worse, you're disturbing the peace." exclaimed Sesshoumaru as he stepped into view.

"Why you! How dare you leave in the middle of our battle! You're such a coward Sesshoumaru!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Hmm the coward I see is not me, it's you for being such a weak opponent." remarked Sesshoumaru.

"WEAK? I'll show you, you damned bastard!" shouted Inuyasha as he dived towards Sesshoumaru; claws pointed and ready to strike. But Sesshoumaru dodged it and returned the attack, but his stronger.

Inuyasha fell to the ground as the force pummeled him further. But he couldn't give in, he had to show that Hanyou or not, he was still strong. Inuyasha revived with quick agility and tried striking once again; but this time ten times faster. He managed to strike Sesshoumaru's armor and broke it in half, leaving his chest free for attack. Just as Inuyasha was about to strike his chest, Sesshoumaru growled and his eyes flashed red. His claws extended and teeth too.

Inuyasha gulped as Sesshoumaru began to transform, into his true demon form!

**A/N: Okay, so that was the ending of chapter two! I hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been SO busy! Well anyway enough chat about me, I hope you all enjoy chapter four!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own this whole story so no copying please and thank you!

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru snarled viciously, as he grew bigger and bigger. His form changed into the shape of a large white dog; his long tail brushed against a large tree, causing it to timber and fall. Inuyasha gulped as he watched his half brother grow in size and a sweat dropped from his cheek when he felt a cold sudden feeling. It was icy and dark; it was strong and powerful, it was Sessoumaru's demonic Aura.

Finally after dark, pierce, blue eyeballs flashed into his eyes, he stared ferociously at Inuyasha and bent down in position. Inuyasha stepped back and pointed his claw straight at Sessoumaru's forehead; ready to strike.

"Come on Sesshoumaru..." thought Inuyasha.

There was a short moment of silence until Sesshoumaru lunged forward and broke it. His large white claws pointed for Inuyasha neck but Inuyasha blocked it with his hands. But then Sesshoumaru bit Inuyasha's shoulder and tried tearing it. Inuyasha gritted his teeth in pain and cursed out words. The pain in his arm triggered the pain in his stomach to begin once again. He winced and moaned as Sesshoumaru released himself from Inuyasha.

"DAMN YOU! ARGH! Grr... DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU!" yelled Inuyasha in agony. Sesshoumaru snarled and pounced once more, aiming for Inuyasha's heart.

"Get the hell away from me!" shouted Inuyasha as he striked towards SEsshoumaru with his iron weever soul stealer. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had the better advantage and sunk his teeth into Inuyasha's neck.

"Grrr..." growled Sesshoumaru.

"Get off of me!" shouted Inuyasha very pissed. He was covered in blood and his whole body ached. His body wanted to stop, but his mind kept sayin "Defeat him! DEfeat him once an d for all! Show him who you can really be!" Suddenly, Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha and wuickly sped away.

"Damn...Damn you! You're a coward SEsshoumaru! A coward you hear me?Grr...ow...this really hurts..." thought Inuyasha angrily. "I don't think I can hold myself right now... I've lost too much blood. Damn it all! Not again..." Hours past as Inuyasha lay lifeless on the blood-stained grass.

"It's that peculiar half-breed... Inuyasha. What is he doing here? And why is he injured and beat nearly to death? Not again..." thought Kikyou furiously. "I don't want anything to do with helping Demons! Even if he is just a Hanyou! Arg... "

-Hours later-

"Wha? Where the hell am I? Ow damn! Where am I?" thought Inuyasha as he tried to sit up.

"Do not move or you will only re-open your wounds." said a stern cold voice.

"It's you! T-that wench from earlier! What the hell am I doing here?" asked Inuyasha angrily.

"It's not like you have to be here. Leave if you may. But I suggest that you stay here for a while. Yo uhaven't compeltely healed yet. Besides, you re-opened all your wounds. Including the ones from the first time." replied Kikyou.

"Why the hell would I want to stay in this dirty old house anyway? I"m not some sick pet! I'm leaving, don't try to stop me." said Inuyasha coldly.

"Fine, leave. Why would I want a filthy murderous demon like you in my house anyway?" replied Kikyou coldly.

"What? Dirty? Murderous? Fine, demons are murderous but I've never killed anyone in my life! How can ou make that dumb assumption? you wench! you humans think nothing of us but slautering blood eating monsters. Well actualyl that's true...well what the heck. Who cares! Just don't make assumptions. Oh and you being cold! Waht's with you? You never have a smile on your face, you're always depressed and you never care about anyone lese! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a problem or something? You know, you're going to hurt yourself someday for being so cold." yelled Inuyasha.

"Finished?" asked Kikyou calmly.

"Yeah, yeah." said Inuyasha.

"I wasn't always like this. It all started when one day, when I was a young girl. A herd of demons attacked my village. They killed my family and left my sister and I to live alone. I saw my father get his head chopped off and my mother sprawled down on the floor in a pool of blood. Why do you think I'm so cold all the time? What could have possibly made me this way? Oh, I don't know. Maybe my hatred of demons has brought me to be this way." replied Kikyou calmly.

"I-...I uh...okay I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry okay? I won't mention it again." Snorted Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… why would a demon as yourself even care about something about me as this. I am a human after all." Said Kikyou out of no where.

"Who said I cared? I just wanted to know. Well, I'm gonna leave." Said Inuyasha.

"I see, and why aren't you already leaving if this is your fourth time saying it?" asked Kikyou.

"Uh… umm…fine, I'm leaving." Said Inuyasha finally after running out the door. "That damn wench! Grr… but that story about the herd of demons that attacked her village… when I was little, I myself remembered seeing a beautiful young girl huddling her sister. I wanted to go see what was wrong but my father and brother told me to leave with them. I remember now… I am from the herd that attacked her village long ago! Thinking about this… is making everything difficult. So does this mean that I am partially guilty of slautering her village? "

"Thinking hard Inuyasha?" asked a deep low voice.

"Sesshoumaru! Get the hell out of my sight! You ran away from our last battle! You coward!" yelled Inuyasha in surprise.

"Laughs Inuyasha…. So naïve… it's clear that you have some sort of foolish feelings for her. Just like our father…" said Sesshoumaru disgusted.

"Shut the hell up Sesshoumaru! You don't even know one single goddamn thing you're talking about! Our father was not foolish to marry a human. It was what he felt for the human. He loved my mother. So shut your big mouth before I slice it in two!" yelled Inuyasha angry with fury.

"Do not boil over your own grief, it's not my fault that you have fallen in love with a human." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"How the hell do you even know if that's even bothering me? It's doesn't even bug me; so what if I've fallen for a human wench! She's beautiful, smart, skillful, and brave! No wench you would ever fall in love with would ever be like her!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Quiet Inuyasha… in fact, I have crossed paths with her before. I ran into the priestess at a washing pool where she was dousing herself with buckets of water…" started Sesshoumaru.

"You've seen her body bare! Are you a pervert or something?" yelled Inyuasha without thinking.

"Of course not, why would someone as myself want to watch a mere human bathe?" stated Sesshoumaru.

"That's right… Sesshoumaru hates humans…" thought Inuyasha. "You're right. But I won't apologize to you. Keep going, what were you going to say?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me, she is a priestess as you know… but she holds a dark secret. She is entrusted with the Shikon Jewel. A jewel that has the tremense power to grant any one wish you may please…I saw it dangling from her neck as a necklace… you must be careful. If she was put to that duty of charge, then she must not be an ordinary priestess. I loathe you Inuyasha… yet I find it quite peculiar that I'm helping you. Let me assure you that this will never happen again. Watch yourself Inuyasha. She is not a mere wench to deal with forget her and move on." Said Sesshoumaru coldly as he turned his back and began walking away into the mist.

"Sesshoumaru… DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO YOU BASTARD! I have my own life, let me live it how I want to! If I don't want to forget about her then I won't. You know, it's all up to me!" shouted Inuyasha. "I bet you're lying Sesshoumaru! Why would someone so cold and alone be the carrier of something that could cause a war in our world? She is definitely a normal wench just living with her foolish sister! Do you hear me! Don't just turn your back and walk away from me! Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

**AN: Okay that was chapter 4! Sorry this took so long to write. It was hard thinking up ideas…. Well PLEASE REVIEW now that you've read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Updates have been pretty slow these past few months. But I was finally able to finish writing chapter four! This chapter was a lot harder to write than the last one. Whew! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own this fan-fiction and every idea in it! No copying, please and thank you.

* * *

**

"Argh! I hate that damn Sesshoumaru! Feh, trying to tell me what to do, he's not the boss of me…Besides, what he said about Kikyou are all lies! He's lying…he has to be! I bet he even just faked the story about seeing her bathe…and Kikyou would never carry some demonic jewel that could cause a disastrous war in the world. She wouldn't hold something that sacred just around her neck either…Feh, screw what Sesshoumaru says! …But then again… Sesshoumaru's not the type of demon to lie. Maybe I should keep an eye on her… just in case…" thought Inuyasha as he sped through the forest.

**---Meanwhile---**

"My lord, you have returned." Bowed Jaken.

"…Jaken… you heard every word I said, did you not?" questioned Sesshoumaru.

"W-w-what do you mean l-l-l-l-lord Sesshomaru?" replied Jaken nervously. "I-I would n-n-never listen in on one of your private conversations."

"I see. Jaken, may I ask you a simple question?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Why yes, of course my lord. In fact it'd be my honor." Bowed Jakken.

"What do you think of the Shikon Jewel, Jaken? Be truthful." Questioned Sesshoumaru.

"I think that jewel is a menace to our world! We should destroy it as soon as we can! Why don't we visit that Kikyou wench you were talking about minutes ago?" suggested Jaken all hyped up. Sesshoumaru stared into Jaken's eyes for a moment and then turned around and began walking the other direction. "M-My lord? M-My lord! Wait for me my lord! Please I beg of you, wait!"

"…Jaken… since you are the most loyal demon I know, I will spare your life. But be assured that if you ever eavesdrop on one of my private conversations again, I will kill you." Said Sesshoumaru sternly.

"M-My lord… I-I promise, wait no, I vow that I will never disobey you again. Please forgive me, and I am forever grateful." Pleaded Jaken as he realized what he just did back there. "Umm, might my ask, where are we headed for my lord?"

"… To a small village…" was all Sesshoumaru said. Jaken looked confused but just followed Sesshoumaru's every step.

**---With Inuyasha---**

"I don't understand… all she's been doing is shooting wooden boards with arrows… when will she ever do something else? She's been doing the same thing since midday. Huh? What is she…" started Inuyasha. "…S-s-s-she's taking a bath! I better go…but for some reason I feel like I'm forgetting something … something like… -Gasp- That's it! What Sesshoumaru told me about her being the caretaker and holder of the Shikon jewe1! I need to see if what he said was true and this is the only way to find out…" thought Inuyasha as his face flushed a bright pink when Kikyou began undressing. But suddenly, the steam of the hot bath and the heat rising inside of him overwhelmed him and he fainted behind a small boulder.

**---Hours Later---**

"W-wha? Where am I? Ouch… my head really hurts." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"I see you're awake… Inuyasha." Said a female voice.

"… K-Kikyou? What, where am I?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed his eyes.

"… You are inside of my hut. I found you unconscious next to a large boulder, strangely enough the large boulder was right next to my bathing spot… What do you have to say for yourself Inuyasha?" said Kikyou.

"… I…I…I-I-I really like you, Kikyou." Replied Inuyasha blushing.

"…Y-You can't! No… I… I can't like you! You're a demon!" shouted Kikyou.

"Umm half demon to be exact." Replied Inuyasha.

"Well, still, don't you remember anything I told you? I told you I despised demons! I despise them!" screamed Kikyou.

"Kikyou… I-I-

"That's enough! Get out!" screamed Kikyou.

"…"

"Get out!" she screamed again.

"… If that's what you want…" replied Inuyasha softly and then left in a flash.

**---Kikyou's point of view afterwards---**

"Why? Why! This never happened before…W-what are these strange unknown feelings that I'm witnessing? They always occur when I see him. Inuyasha…why does this have to happen…I-I am never suppose to love demons, half demon or full, all are the same! Nevertheless I am never suppose to love anyone… I have vowed that I will not… that is why, I was granted… the Shikon Jewel. The jewel of four souls. That Inuyasha…what was he doing… behind that boulder? Was he watching me? I did feel his presence when I was practicing my shooting but he didn't say anything at all… Now that I've come to think about this, I've been feeling his presence a lot lately. What is he up to? That half demon, Inuyasha. What is it… that he wants or moreover… what is he thinking?" thought Kikyou endlessly as she sat under a large tree and then finally fell asleep.

**---Hours Later---**

"Is this the village my lord?" asked Jaken.

"Indeed it is Jaken. This is the village… that I want to see." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Huh?" thought Jaken. "Since when does lord Sesshoumaru want to see a simple minded village?"

"We have arrived." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"…A hut? My lord… what business have we here?" asked Jaken.

"Be quiet Jaken, we are here to see… a certain priestess." Replied Sesshoumaru.

**---Meanwhile with Inuyasha---**

"Kikyou… why can't you love someone? Do you truly despise me as the same as all the other demons that have hurt your family and past? I haven't done one thing to hurt you… why am I the same as the other demons? I-I'm a half demon… and always will be. There's nothing in the world that can change that…" thought Inuyasha sadly as he sat by a small creek.

**---Back to Sesshoumaru---**

"Demon be gone! Ye are not welcome here! Be gone! Be gone! Before my sister returns! Leave!" shouted Kaede.

"How dare you speak to the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru in such a manner! You shall be punished! The staff of-

Suddenly, an arrow pierced through the air and just missed Jaken's head by a centimeter.

"Oh! What do we have here?" said Jaken in a short state of shock.

"It seems that the real wench I am looking for has arrived…" said Sesshoumaru calmly.

" Dare not touch her you little demon, if you shall, then I shall kill you with my arrow!" shouted Kikyou in anger as she pointed her arrow at Jaken. She looked to the side of Jaken to notice another figure. He looked just like Inuyasha but she couldn't remember who he was. "Who are you?"

"Have you not heard of the all mighty Lord Sesshoumaru? Surely, you must've!" said Jaken quickly.

"Jaken!" said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Y-Y-Yes my lord?" asked Jaken as his hand shook with nervousness.

"Enough. Leave now, I shall be back soon." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"B-but are you sure you can be safe around this priestess? Her skills look…" started Jaken.

"Go." Said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Y-Y-y-yes! O-o-of c-course m-m-y lord! I shall wait for you." Bowed Jaken before leaving.

"Kaede, please leave the lord and I to talk. You may enter when we have finished." Said Kikyou.

"Y-Yes sister and please be careful…" whispered Kaede as she ran outside.

"… So you're Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked Kikyou.

"I see you have forgotten me." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"… What business have you here Lord Sesshoumaru." Asked Kikyou with disgust. She hated calling Sesshoumaru, a full demon "Lord" and she hated every single moment she was with him.

"I have come in matters about the Shikon Jewel and Inuyasha." Said Sesshoumaru quietly. "You know my half brother, Inuyasha, correct?"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. We have met… a number of times." Replied Kikyou coldly.

"I see. I told him about the Shikon Jewel and you as its protector." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Surely you thought about telling your half brother "everything" before leaving?" questioned Kikyou.

"Not everything to be exact. More of just explaining the Shikon Jewel." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Did you happen to tell him… what he can become if he obtained the Shikon Jewel?" questioned Kikyou.

"No. I did not." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Then you saved your half brother? Is this a first?" asked Kikyou.

"No, I have not saved my half brother because I will be the one to kill him in the end." Said Sesshoumaru.

"Surely, the reason you did not tell him was for his own good. If he had known about the powers of the Shikon Jewel, he and I would be in battle." Said Kikyou quietly.

"So be it. Eventually he will find out. Now that he knows…that you are the protector, he will most likely try to find out more about the Shikon Jewel." Said Sesshoumaru calmly.

"Is this all you came here to talk to me about?" asked Kikyou.

"…There is one other matter…" started Sesshoumaru as he leaned in closer to Kikyou and began kissing her on the lips. Kikyou's eye's widened and she slapped him but he wouldn't stop.

"What…do you mm… think…mm…you're… mm, mm…doing! S-Stop…mm stop! No! Mm… I-I can't mm… b-be mm doing this! Mm… no! No!" muffled Kikyou as Sesshoumaru took full advantage of her, closed the hut, and pushed her to the ground. After that… all that was heard in the quiet clear day were the moans, hard huffing sounds, and shouts of the young priestess, Kikyou.

* * *

**A/N: Shocking ending! LOL! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you all think! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone! Chapter 5 is now up! Thank you so much to all of my reviewers for reviewing my previous chapters! I really appreciate it and it makes me really happy! I'm sad to say that this is the final chapter to this fan-fiction! But I hope that you all enjoy it and enjoyed reading this fan-fiction! All your reviews have encouraged me to think up new ideas for new stories…and they have supported me throughout the process of finishing this fan-fiction. Thank you so much everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but this whole fan-fiction and every single idea in it belongs to me. So no copying please and thank you.

* * *

**

-Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff-

"A-ah… a-Ah! Uh-…uh…"

-Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff-

"N-No! … S-s-stop! Mm… I-I…mm… I can't do this! T-this…ah! … H-h-h-has gone far enough… oh mm…! I-I shouldn't be doing this! S-S-S-S-Stop!" screamed Kikyou as Sesshoumaru finally rested on top of her. After a moment or two Sesshoumaru got up, put his armor back on, and walked out of Kikyou's hut without saying a word as well as not showing any facial expression.

"…W-What have I… done? I'm confused… did we… did he… am I no longer pure? What just happened and why did it happen? …Did he really…I-if he did… I am forever ashamed to call myself a priestess… none the less, the protector of the Shikon Jewel. I sold my life into protecting it and … yet I let a mere demon, a filthy disgusting demon, seduce me… I must find out if I'm still pure…" thought Kikyou as she began to dress.

**-Sesshoumaru's POV-**

"…"

"Lord Sesshoumaru! You have returned!" said Jaken happily. "I've been waiting for endless hours! Do you know how worried you had me? Yes I know, my lord, of course I know that you're all powerful and that I shouldn't worry about you-

"Hush, Jaken." Said Sesshoumaru coldly.

"Yes my lord." Said Jaken as he tensed up. "…Uh…M-my lord… if you don't mind me asking…exactly what were you doing?"

"…It is none of your concern. We will not talk further into the subject." Said Sesshoumaru bluntly.

"Yes, of course my lord. I apologize." Bowed Jaken just as he realized Sesshoumaru was already way ahead of him. "My lord, Wait! Wait my lord! Wait lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!"

**-Kikyou's POV-**

"W-What? I-I-Impossible? How could the Shikon Jewel be missing? How could I have let my guard down? Who would have taken it? …" thought Kikyou as she tried to sense where the jewel was. After an hour or so, Kikyou felt the presence of the Shikon Jewel… it was… with a demon. A full-blooded Demon. When Kikyou found the exact spot she took out her bow, walked quietly through the bushes and shot an arrow straight through the air.

"What- Ah! My lord! Please forgive me!" shouted a greenish imp as the arrow disintegrated into its body.

"You…" said Kikyou with disgust.

"I see you have found me, and you have killed my imp servant." Said a familiar cold voice sternly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… was that the second reason why you wanted to see me? So you could seduce me into letting my guard down and taking the Shikon Jewel for yourself? I never knew that a great lord such as your self would go to such low standards such as these. I ought to kill you for what you did… but if you return it, and vow to never touch it nor carry it, then I shall spare your life." Said Kikyou as she pointed her arrow at Sesshoumaru.

"…"

"What do you say Sesshoumaru? Do we have a deal?" asked Kikyou.

"The only deal… is this." Said Sesshoumaru calmly as he attacked Kikyou with his nails and a long light green whip sliced through her shoulder. Kikyou fell to the ground in pain but managed to shoot an arrow straight at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru dodged it but then suddenly, out of no where Inuyasha jumped in front of Kikyou with his fangs ready.

"Touch her and you die!" shouted Inuyasha as he lunged forward. Their battle lasted for hours and they wouldn't stop. Kikyou still lay unconscious from the loss of blood and Inuyasha smelled the blood getting thicker.

"_I need to save her before she dies! Argh… Damn you Sesshoumaru! Time to finish off what I started in the first place! _Die Sesshoumaru!" shouted Inuyasha as he sunk his fangs into Sesshoumaru's leg and Sesshoumaru winced in pain. Then Sesshoumaru tried to shake Inuyasha off but couldn't. After a few more hours of fighting, Sesshoumaru retreated but just before Sesshoumaru left, Inuyasha snuck behind Sesshoumaru and slipped the necklace off his neck. Sesshoumaru disappeared into a bright ball of light that floated into the air.

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Oh hell… I got to bring her back to her hut…" thought Inuyasha as he winced form the battle cuts he got when he battled Sesshoumaru.

**-Hour Later-**

"…W-What? What happened… My shoulder was sliced…but it's bandaged. The jewel… it was stolen yet… here... it is… back on my neck. Who… was it a dream? Did I dream all of it? No… it couldn't have been… I feel the actual pain of the sliced cut in my shoulder and I can see blood spilling out. It was not a dream… Then… who saved me?

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

"…Kikyou… … I-if I could just somehow turn human… then maybe you'd love me…if I weren't a half demon it'd be better… but there's nothing in the world that can change what I am…Ouch! Damn… these cuts from that fight with Sesshoumaru really hurt…" thought Inuyasha sadly as he let out a soft puppy whine.

"Am I pure? Am I not pure? Hurry Kaede before anyone sees me bare." Said a familiar voice.

"Kikyou? What is she…" started Inuyasha as he peeked through a small hole in the bush. Suddenly, his face flushed a bright pink as he stared at the undressing priestess. "I-It is Kikyou! Why is she undressing…" Suddenly, Kikyou stopped undressing, put back on her clothes, walked to a near tree, turned around, and then suddenly, just as Inuyasha blinked, an arrow shot right through the bush just barely missing Inuyasha's head.

"Who's there?" demanded Kikyou as she lifted up her bow and arrow. Inuyasha gulped and slowly stood up.

"It's me… Inuyasha." Gulped Inuyasha. Kikyou stared at Inuyasha for a moment but then placed her bow and arrow down as she began undressing again.

"Umm…" started Inuyasha in the uncomfortable situation.

"Leave me be, Inuyasha. I do not wish to speak to you, nor do I wish to see you. Leave now before I shoot you." Said Kikyou as she took off her last piece of clothing and sat down on a smooth rock. After seeing that Inuyasha was not going to leave Kikyou called for Kaede. "Kaede, I'm ready."

"Yes Sister. Inuyasha, my sister requests that you turn around. Please do as you are told or leave." Said Kaede softly as she began to do a small ritual. As soon as the ritual was over, Kikyou put on the rest of her clothes, talked a brief moment with Kaede, told Kaede to leave Inuyasha and her alone and then asked Inuyasha to walk with her for a while.

**-A few minutes later-**

"…Why did Kaede have to do that ritual on you?" asked Inuyasha finally.

"… I…I-I…I… …To be truthful Inuyasha, I slept with Sesshoumaru. I was merely using the ritual to check if I was still pure or if I had become not pure." Said Kikyou quietly.

"… I see. So…uh…" asked Inuyasha as he cheeks blushed.

"…I am still pure." Smiled Kikyou.

"Y-You smiled and that's…good." shouted Inuyasha.

"What? Oh…this is quite a shock… I haven't smiled like this since I was five years old…" said Kikyou softly. "_Why am I smiling, and why with a half-demon? Why do I feel so happy? I-is it…because of Inuyasha? Impossible…"_

"Why don't we sit down over there?" asked Inuyasha as he pointed to a hot grassy patch in the field. Kikyou slowly walked over to the sunny patch, laid down, and untied her long, dark, black, hair, letting it flutter in the wind.

"…"

"…Any minute… the sunset should rise into the sky…" said Kikyou quietly. After a few minutes, the sky filled with blazing orange and red colors with dashes of purple in it.

"It's beautiful…" said Kikyou under her breath.

"…Yeah." Said Inuyasha softly as they both stared blankly into the sunset. "… Kikyou…Can I… ask you something?"

"…Yes. What do you wish to ask?" replied Kikyou quietly.

"Why did… Why did you sleep with my half brother Sesshoumaru? Do you… l-l-l-l-love him?" asked Inuyasha.

"… Of course not. I guess… it was because I couldn't control my body. I had never felt anything like the feeling I got and when I did feel the special feeling… I didn't want it to stop and I wanted more. I wanted to explore this new feeling that I got and make it everlasting. It was never because I loved him, I don't love Sesshoumaru." Stated Kikyou.

"… I…See." Replied Inuyasha quietly. "…Kikyou… I…I really…" started Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha… do you… want to be human?" asked Kikyou.

"…I…I don't know…" replied Inuyasha. "Besides even if I did, there's nothing in the world that can ever change me."

"…How wrong you are. What do you know of the Shikon Jewel?" asked Kikyou.

"Umm… well, it is a powerful jewel that can grant any wish…It's extremely dangerous." Said Inuyasha.

"It can grant any wish and any desire you have. Whether it's to be human or to be a full blooded- demon." Said Kikyou quietly as she continued to stare out into the sunset.

"It can? It can make me a full-blooded demon? I wouldn't have to be a half demon that gets picked on all the time anymore?" asked Inuyasha in amazement.

"You could even become a human… if you became human… we could be together and I wouldn't have to hate you so much for being a demon. I wouldn't ever again get the urge to just kill you." Said Kikyou softly.

"…Why would it matter to you if I died or not? It's not as if…" started Inuyasha. Suddenly, Kikyou leaned in and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, then leaned against his chest.

"…Inuyasha…I want you to know that I have very strong feelings for you… I-I… I love you. But I've never felt this new feeling before and so I do not know how to approach it. But I do love you, that's the one thing that I know for sure is true." Said Kikyou quietly.

"K-Kikyou… I-I… I love you too… When I heard that you slept with Sesshoumaru I thought my heart would burst, but after you admitted that you didn't love him, I calmed down and felt relived. Kikyou, always remember that someone loves you from afar. And that time I saved the Shikon Jewel for you from Sesshoumaru…" started Inuyasha.

"So you were the one who saved me…" replied Kikyou.

"Also, All those times you nursed me back to health have seemed like wondrous moments of hope. You are not alone anymore Kikyou. I'm here for you. I…I love you." Confessed Inuyasha finally. Suddenly, Kikyou's eyes began to tear and she began to cry. She cried into Inuyasha's arms and Inuyasha embraced her tightly as she let ten years of sadness out into the open air. She couldn't stop crying and this was the start of a new beginning, and a new life for her. At first she lost everything, she was an empty corpse wandering the world and just protecting the Shikon Jewel…In the end… she gained her emotions back, and turned back into an actual, live, human being. At first she was alone, but in the end… she found love and now she isn't alone anymore. Her world of loneliness is forever forgotten… never to be remembered…

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That was the last chapter to "A world of Loneliness"! I hope that you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! Also, if this story seemed a little confusing of what it was suppose to be about…it was suppose to tell how Kikyou and Inuyasha met and a little about Kikyou's childhood life. Mainly, how she turned out the way she did. Thank you so much to all of my readers and reviewers for reading and reviewing "A World of Loneliness"! Thank you so much! **


End file.
